Messed up to Oblivion
by Akilina-chan
Summary: So, what would happen if I fell in love with my best friend's girlfriend's other boyfriend's second girlfriend? I would be screwed. That's what. Figuratively speaking, of course. How apathetic could I get if no one knew and I didn't bother telling them?


Hey! This is me! Akilina-chan (who also writes Charity to the Depressed) out with another story! I picked this plot bunny off the side of the road on a trip to..somewhere and it was just begging to be written. I don't think I did too good of a job..but that's just because I'm not used to writing this kind of stuff. Especially in Axel's point of view. Of all things!  
I really do hope you all like it. Review if you wish. (It'd make me happy.. :D)

Disclaimer that applies to all the chapters: I don't have any rights to the characters, names, places, etc. This was entirely made for my (And your) enjoyment.

Hehe...I wish I could write better, but...here we gooooo~!

* * *

The first time I saw her I was in a library. Strange place for me to go, but that didn't really matter. I had a whole project due in my English 101 class that I had no other choice to take that I just HAD to do. I couldn't convince any of the nerds to do my homework either...

Anyways, at first glance I thought she was a lesbian. She WAS making out with some pink-haired chick behind a book case. It was slightly disgusting, and only partway sexy. Upon closer inspection, I realized that the pink-haired 'chick' was actually a guy.

Thank God...She's too hot to be a lesbian.

She looked up at me and growled. "What are you doing?!" She seethed. The guy behind her looked dazed.

"Just passing by." I hurried along.

* * *

"..Demyx! You will not believe how freaking cute she was! She was so controlling and super hot! Her personality fits me like a glove!" I ranted to my best friend, Demyx Shiraishi.

"Axel Rinoa! How many girlfriends have you had that you thought were exactly what you just described to me for fifty minutes?" He groaned. I can't help it. It's not my fault that I actually did find someone that was actually interesting.

"About thirty." I had been through thirty seven in the past four weeks, but he didn't need to know that. They had just been acting how I wanted them to. I found out about two hours into the relationship that they were mindless fangirling sluts. It wasn't that I didn't like them, oh no! I loved them. They were quite good looking. I don't have bad taste..

"You have the worst relationship ethic I have ever seen." Demyx mumbled under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that..Oh well. What you don't want to find out will be found out in the long run anyways.

How that phrase will stick to me..

"Give and take, Dem. Give and Take." He tilted his head like a puppy and gave me a confused look. I sighed. "The world gave me a girl and I took her." Demyx started giggling. A faint blush appearing on his cheeks as he tried to hold in his laugher.

"What's so funny?" I asked, truly not getting what he thought. He could be so spontaneous sometimes.

"Oh nothing...It's just.......that's what she said."

"No, I said that."

"No, no. What you said earlier!"

"Wouldn't it be, 'That's What Axel' said then?" He facepalmed.

"Never mind. I have to go meet up with Namine anyway." Namine was his girlfriend of seven months. They really do look good together. Sometimes, I would see them and become jealous. I wanted a girlfriend that could really BE my girlfriend. Someone who could take my temper and calm me when I was upset. I did have anger-management issues, yanno.

I once blew up the whole school in a fit of rage. I don't remember how..I just did. Weird huh?

"Oh, Nami? Sure. Tell her I said hi."

"Actually, you could come with us if you'd like. We're just headed to a movie or something. You could sit with us?" He offered. It was pretty nice of him, although...I could tell he was just doing it to not leave me all alone with nothing to do. I COULD hang out with his little brother...Nah...He's probably off with Zexion's cousin and his friend. OH well.

"Nah, I think I'll just walk you there."

"Oh, that'd be cool. Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself then?" He said as he grabbed his dark blue jacket and started to get his black converse back on.

It was fall right now and college was right around the corner...of next year. Stupid senior class. I don't see the reason for it. You don't do anything that year anyway! You go to prom and have endless fundraisers and maybe a language class or two, if you were smart. Or bored.

The wind was blowing slightly and the leaves on the trees were turning a bright red and vibrant orange. We lived in a city that not many people knew of and it was the most beautiful little city ever. Especially the way the sunset was the most breathtaking thing you would ever lay your eyes on. Despite the fact that the city was on the small side, different people keep showing up. Everyone you see would be different everyday. Quite unique actually. But, I had never seen this girl and her boyfriend before. Maybe they are transfers? Who knows.

We ended up walking to the movie theater instead of taking his car, due to the high gas prices of course. The wind was blowing harshly making me shrink into the long sleeved casual dress shirt I was wearing. The trees everywhere were swaying along with the wind, the dried up grass that desperately needed water was rustling, and if you strained hard enough, you could hear the early crickets chirping in the background.

* * *

The coldness of the wind was really getting to me. Which is why I ended up here, in some cute, yes, I said cute, cafe hiding behind an old music building on a small hill just above the movie theaters.

Dem had invited me into the movie, but Namine said she didn't want me there too and Demyx, not able to say no to the girl, had just given in. I told him it was okay and as soon as I turned away, they went all mooshey oo-ey goo-ey all over each other. It was sickening, really, it was. If only they were normal.

No one's normal, Axel. Sheesh.

That's when a vibrant pink shimmer of hair caught my eye.  
I thought I had been hallucinating, but sure enough, the pink haired gay man (That wasn't really gay) was sitting in the coffee shop I had just entered. After I ordered some coffee and a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup, I kinda almost stalked them..I mean, I wasn't REALLY stalking. I was just...sitting behind him. And that girl. I was kinda almost listening into their conversation. Kind of..but not really.

"So, what are you planning to do tomorrow, babe?"

"Oh, I don't know, Larxene. I'd love to go out with you again tomorrow, but you're going to that party..." So her name was Larxene...Lovely. Haha, Lovely Larxene. If I get together with her..I'm going to see how long I can call her Lovely until she snaps. I smiled to myself, causing the family in front of me to stare at me awkwardly before 'inconspicuously' getting up to leave. Pssh..weirdos. I don't have a creeper's smile. Not even if I am creeping somebody..

" Oh, that's alright. Aren't you meeting up with that Namine girl you claim is your cousin?" I could hear squirming. He is so busted.

"She's really is my cousin..."

"Right." She said sarcastically.

"I gotta go." That was when I turned back to my coffee. Er, tried to. Until Larxene threw her coffee mug at the back of my head. I jumped up, in anger, and preceeded to yell at her, but she bravely glared at me and slammed her hand over my mouth. Dang...her glare is even sexy up close. Hehe..

"Eavesdropping isn't very respectable." Then she walked off. Leaving me with an aching head and a pounding heart. She was getting to me, that's for sure.

Line Break.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeemyx! You can't just leave me here! I don't want you to go on a daaaate! STAY WITH ME!" I was at his house and he was just about to leave for his anniversary date with Namine. Fate was with me though.. Demyx's phone rang and he quickly answered it after answering my unasked question of who it was with a quick 'Namine."

"Yeah."

"Oh...Okay. Sure...if you're really that busy."

"Yeah, love you too. Bye." Demyx sadly looked over to me and replied to my earlier sense of loss. "I...we can go to that coffee shop you wanted to take me to. Namine canceled our date."

"Aw, man, I'm so sorry. I know that your seven month anniversary meant a ton to you. It's not your fault. She still loves you, I'm sure." The reason I said this was because Demyx, even though he's so outgoing, is still human. We worry about those kind of things when it has to do with our relationships. That, and Demyx has the self confidence level of a pea. Not that it matters.

"Yeah...thanks, Axel. Man, am I ever bummed." Now I know just what to do. Hehe.

"I know just what to do to cheer you up! Let's go to that party downtown. Zexion's there! He'd be able to cheer you up!" So is Lar-lar-larxeeeene! I sang to myself in my head. C'mon! Take the bait! I want to see her! She's too intriging to not leave alone. And, the more I think about it, it's not just cause of her looks anymore. I think...I might actually...be falling for her.

Welp, there's a first time for everything.

"No, I think I'd just rather go snag some coffee and be with you for a while." I inwardly sighed.

"Alright. Let's go." I said as I grabbed my jacket and keys to Dem's car.

* * *

I think it was by fate, or some deity out there that just loves me, that the one person that I wanted to see was exactly where I was. Yup, Larxene was at the coffee shop whose name was... Something-or-Other Cafe. Weird name. But, that's what you get for being behind a music building on a small hill. Odd placing too. Oh well. I didn't build the small city so that everything had to be compact and squooshed together like an Oreo.

Me an' Dem, even though it was around 10, ordered plain caffeinated coffee and boy, was it good. We sat down in one of those rickety run down booths that just had their own air about them. I think they just made the store antique looking. They were comfortable anyway.

After about five minutes of squirming and spilling my drink every so often, Demyx noticed who I was looking at. And, being the bestest person at caring for other people ushered me to go sit with her. It was then that I saw Demyx's troubled face he was making towards Larxene's direction and only then did I notice she looked a little down.

My bad. That was a huge understatement. She looked depressed. Majorly. All girls have their days, I speculate. Ooh, points for the big word. Go Axel, go Axel! Go, go, go Ax-sorry.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked before I left my standing position in front of our little rectangular table.

"Yeah, you're obviously too wrapped up with her to pay attention to me. It's fine, go."

"Aw, Dem. You know I care about you!"

"Yeah yeah. I know. Go on, get over there!" He said with a vibrant smile spreading over his tanned skin.

I was standing in front of her table now, unsure of what exactly to say. I hadn't been this nervous in quite a while. Stupid nerves. I worked them up anyway, "C-can I sit here?" Dumb question, but she looked up.

"Oh," Her saddened expression turned hard. "it's you."

"You bettcha. So, can I sit there or not?" I said a little more bravely. She smirked and put her head in her hands again.

"I guess. I'm kinda lonely and you're just about the best of company I'm going to get tonight."

"What happened to your boyfriend?" She glared at me. I understand her, but...teasing is just so much more fun. That is, until they really do seem affected by it. Her glare softened and she grew just a tinge bit more sad than what she was leading me on with when she didn't know I was staring at her.

"He's off messing around with his other girlfriend, that bastard.."

"So he's cheating on you?! Have you told him off yet!?" She laughed. Bitter and dry but the sound of a thousand bells and harpsichords were playing in the background. It sounded like the crisp thunderstorm in the summer. "What?"

"You can't solve everything with words. And you most certainly can't make an idiot understand anything."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's put it this way, you can teach a fool to write in proper grammar but you can't stop it from being nonsense. Like with Marluxia, I can tell him off all I want, but that's not going to change who he is. He's a cheater and a lying sicko by nature."

"Not to mention gay." She laughed brightly at this. Oh! I know what she reminds me of now! Earlier, I couldn't find the proper word! Lightning. Passing quickly but leaving a strong energizing impression behind. Fleeting, but strong. Powerful, yet unattainable. (In some cases, of course)

"Lightning?"

"Was I talking to myself? Whoops. Anyway, I think you should dump the guy."

"I'm living with him. I was on the street. My family disowned me due to violence and lack of a better relationship."

"That's a shitty reason."

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"Excuse me. Axel?" Demyx said from behind me in a soft voice. "I want to go home. Can I have my keys? You won't mind walking right? Cuz...I know you don't want to leave, Larxene."

"You really are a stalker, you know that. I don't even know your name but you seem to know mine. Not a very fair trade." Larxene said sharply as I handed Demyx the keys and gave him a hug goodbye.

"It's Axel. Axel Rinoa."

* * *

Somehow, after an hour of talking we ended up in the park. I knew practically everything about her now and she knew almost everything about me. The fact that I liked her was of course kept hidden. She really didn't need to know about that.  
Her full name is Larxene Maria de Cantoree if she was still welcome in her house-hold, that is. Her favorite color was red. Favorite animal was the panther. And her all time favorite snack food was peanut butter and popcorn. That of course, was just the minor details about my Lovely Larxene.

We were just walking under the full moonlight in the tree dotted park enjoying ourselves when all of the sudden, Larxene gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. I looked ahead to where she was and almost, almost ran up to the guy and killed him right there.

It was Marluxia. He was with his other girlfriend. At first my emotions were just because of Larxene and her emotional trauma. No one should have to see that. It was only until I saw Marluxia hug the other girl that I recognized the slender frame, the pale blond hair, and that unmistakable white dress that I realized it was Namine. Now it wasn't just for Larxene. It was for Demyx too. And he doesn't have a clue.

I was very close to storming over and demanding an explanation until I felt Larxene half way turned around pulling on my shoulder to go the opposite direction to sit on a bench a couple yards off. I complied and here we are now.

It was old and written on quite a few times but that wasn't the point.

Larxene was crying. In my arms. And I was comforting her.

Have you ever fallen off the stairs or something? You get that butterfly feeling for a split second until you hit the floor and become dazed or whatever. Love is nothing like that. You fall for a while. I mean, a WHILE. Then, when you hit rock bottom and become infatuated with the person you're destined to be with, you start to feel everything. You know what I mean?  
Love can never truly be described. It's an emotion and we all want it.

Despite my newly found out revelations about a certain emotion, I connected the dots. Larxene...was with Marluxia. Maluxia was also with Namine who was with Demyx.

Oh_ shit_ake mushrooms...

I'm in love with my best friend's girlfriend's other boyfriend's girlfriend.

"I am so screwed."

* * *

Wow, such a long chapter. I wouldn't expect the same length again, but maybe I'll keep them like this. Now...to go update something else..

I hope you enjoyed reading it! Next chapter will be out later. :)

~Aki says, "Yay for blueberries!"

P.s: Cheating on your boyfriend/girlfriend or lover is a very bad thing. Don't do it. It only ends up hurting you. I, in no way, do not support cheating in a relationship. (But the plot bunny did, so..yeah.) I do not advise doing it anyway. If you find someone you like other than your Bf/gf, talk to them about if and if they say it's okay to break up with them then go for it. I'm sure they'll understand.

I'm not that good with advice, am I?

Nope.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
